Branches
by JuamBomb'sWife
Summary: Yukine is subjected to his attraction to Hiyori. He feels confusion experiencing the same day twice with an ominous presence filling the background. His new fate rest on his ability to maintain his love for Hiyori and the new being standing beside them to destroy the evil wrought with secrets of the shinki. Hiyori x Yukine. Happy reading. Please read if the summary is not good.
Chapter I:

Focus Lens

* * *

I spend my days thinking about what it would be like to breathe and talk beside my age group, but it occurred to me how lonely I am when the only one trying to be noticed is me, and no one sees me even if I had to scream at the top of my lungs. Yato does not supply me with the experience I crave to live out the years I can no longer grasp in my hands, though the one who has brought me the sliver of that comfort is... _Hiyori_.

"Yukine!" Yato yelled my name.

"What do you want old man?" his voice sometimes bugs me when I'm taking a break from our weird jobs.

He glared daggers at me. " I'm not old, Yukine. I was just going to ask you if you want to eat something..." , he grumbled.

I shrugged. " Maybe something with meat would be nice." He sped off. "And don't buy anything useless Yato! Don't use up our money for something stupid again!"

I heard his voice from the corner. "Hai, hai."

I hated waiting for him, because he sometimes turns up a dumb excuses whether or not I tell him to stop investing himself in ridiculous things. Though I know he means well, what I look forward to the most is seeing...

* * *

"Yukine!" Hiyori called from the side of the street.

I looked over and saw she was still in her body. "...H-hiyori!" She ran over once she was allowed to cross the street.

She brings me into a warm embrace. She peered down at me with her kind eyes. I blushed.

"Where's Yato?" she eyed me innocently. I gulped.

"He left after handing me something to eat. " She looked as if she was lost in thought for a few minutes.

"H-hiy-" She cut me off as she walked off in another direction while holding my hand.

She looks back at me with a smile.

I was flabbergasted as she continued forward.

"Hiyori where are we going?" Her arm tugged me forward, I was beside her.

"We are going to have some fun while he's not dragging you around. Maybe you and I can go to an amusement park while he's gone. "

My cheeks were dusted with a crimson hue. _How could I possibly not be happy?_

* * *

The laughter and screams of young and old filled my ears as the ride spun us round. After, my hair stuck to my face and dribbles of spit flew onto my nose as I got off. Hiyori held a proud expression even with a mess of hair.

"Where do you want to go next?" her gentle voice caught me off guard as I fixed my hair.

I shrugged. "Anywhere you want to go, I guess." She pulled me forward after gripping onto my hand.

She looked at me as we walked out of the entrance. " I'll pick the next one but you better pick the one after. It's no fun if I'm dragging you around all day", her voice firmly stated.

"H-hai."She smiled as she walked me towards the arcade.

* * *

She held up boxing gloves, it was a part of the new game added to the park. I picked up my own and faced her. No matter how many times I try to punch or block her punches, ultimately I lost.

"Good try, Yukine." She removed herself of her gloves and walked over to me.

I pouted. "But I didn't even get to land that many punches on you." I perked up as she rubbed her hand against my back.

Her face was right next to me as I turned. "It's not about how many punches you throw in, but the time and dedication you went through to know how to do it properly. Even though this may not be the time, but someone told me you pave your destiny with your hands. I bet you can get something out that Yukine."

"Yeah..." She quickly moved her face away from me. She scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry did I make you uncomfortable?" She stood there with a faint blush.

"No. You didn't." She paused and held her hand out to me.

"So what ride would you like to go on next?" I felt light as her smile lifted me up to my feet.

I searched for words. "How about the Ferris Wheel?"

Her smile grew bigger. "That's alright. I could probably see my home up there." She grips onto my hand. "Why you standing there for? Let's go!"

She pulled me forward, leading me down to the growing line of people.

 _My heart lurched out of my chest._ I can't even hold onto my breath as the stream of butterflies grew in my stomach.

My hands grew warmer as she held onto me. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

We finally were able to land a spot inside it. We flew higher into the sky as the comfortable space held us.

She sat next to me. My heart hammered inside my chest.

Her voice broke the silence. "We barely did anything and the sun is already setting." Her warmth permeated from her uniform.

I tried to hide my blush. " I-I guess we were just too lost in having fun."

The sound of the slowly lifting vessel quietly reverberated inside.

"Yeah I suppose." Silence filled the gap.

She broke it again. "You know, Yukine, I never thought your eyes were so pretty..."

Huh?

"..If I weren't lost in my school work I wouldn't mind staring into them."

She held me closer. I felt myself reaching my limit.

"It's a shame you probably don't feel the same way about me."

I snapped. I pushed her against the seat.

I heaved with feral eyes as she stayed put in my grip.

"What are you talking about? You don't know how you make me feel Hiyori." Her doe eyes made it harder to throw myself onto her.

She stayed silent as blood rushed to my face.

Her hair fluttered as we rose higher in the sky.

I saw her purse her lips as she leaned forward. I kept shaking on her lap.

She shook out of my grip and entangle her hand in my hair. "I didn't think you love me that much, Yukine."

My eyes flew open as her soft lips pressed against me.

I stood limp as she pulled me closer. _It felt so nice._

I closed my eyes and felt the gentle breeze tousle my hair.

 _I hoped this wasn't a dream._

* * *

Yato didn't come to get me as I walked Hiyori home. I was still shocked from the past events as she wrapped my arm around her waist.

When he didn't come Hiyori invited me into her home. I came in feeling I had no choice.

She brought me up to her room. I was still clad in my usual attire.

Her parents weren't home.

She fished out clothes for me to wear.

"There we go. Fresh clothes." She threw them at me.

I pinched my cheeks, it stung. I couldn't believe it was real.

She was already in her pajamas when she came back from the bathroom.

I was still staring at the clothes in my hands as she came closer.

She shook me and threw me into the bathroom. "It's not good to stay in the same clothes all day. Get changed", her voice trailed from her room.

I sat down and quickly threw on my pajamas.

 _I can't believe it is real._

I came out of the room and before I knew it I was wrapped up in her arms in bed.

I felt confused as I looked over her sleeping form. Her face flushed softly under my gaze.

 _Hopefully I will understand._

I fell asleep.

* * *

 _A shinki must not feel lust. A shinki must not be greedy. A shinki must not be selfish. A shinki must not lie. A shinki can love, but it cannot tie itself to a lover. Any thought, any feeling, any moment of these thoughts should be forever banished for it will end the reason for their existence. Their purity is the reason they are alive and nothing else._

* * *

I woke up with another weight molding against my body. I cannot ignore the softness pressed against me.

"Shh, don't be rigid." I saw the clock and realized only an hour into the night has passed.

I can't move.

I was pressed against the bed with streams of brown locks curling on my chest.

I saw Hiyori perched on top of me holding my arms in place.

 _This is not her._

She pressed her lips against me and a blossoming sensation spread throughout me as if roots were coiling inside me.

A feeling I've never known awakened.

She seldom-held her words other than the light utterances of passion.

I wanted to push her off, but the springing and violent emotions ripping from underneath kept me in place.

I could only whisper. "H-hiyori..."

She looked up at me briefly with lights dancing within her pink irises. "Yukine, please I can't hold it in."

I saw the outline of her breasts pressing against me.

Emotions boiled up through my skin as if fire leapt from it, engulfing me in a tirade of words.

Every pent up feeling I had from my insecurities rumbled through my throat.

It came out in a feeble squeak as I tried to push her onto the bed.

With every breath I took I realized I did it with success and sweat formed at my brows.

"Hiyori this is wrong." I was between her legs famished with the new sensation.

I stood up and she looked back at me with hooded eyes.

I clenched my fist as I grabbed my clothes, leaving the room without another word.

 _I ruined my chance at love._

* * *

I was worried if I hurt Yato. He came and left, saying he felt nothing, not even a sting. I barely got to see him. We got to share our fill of words, but it did not bother me how little time we had time to see each other. What bothered me is if I hurt Hiyori.

I was left again in the alleyway after Yato gave me something to eat. She called my name.

"Yukine!" She crossed over to my side once she saw it was safe.

H-hiyori?

She collected me into a warm embrace. _I felt confused._

Before I can question her she asked," Where's Yato?"

I felt her unwavering eyes peeking through her hair staring into my own.

"He left after handing me something to eat.." _It feels strange._ Before I can bring up my previous thought she drags me off.

"Hiyori where are we going?" The same question left my lips. She smiled. I was beside her once again.

"We are going to have some fun while he's not dragging you around. Maybe you and I can go to an amusement park while he's gone. "

My eyes widened.

 _But didn't we already go to the amusement park?_

* * *

We were spun around in a ride. I felt butterflies force it's way into my stomach.

 _This is wrong._

The ride stops and I stepped out with hair obscuring my vision. After brushing it away, I saw Hiyori standing again proudly with her mess of hair.

She grabs my hand after running over to me and asks, " Where do you want to go next?"

I shrugged wishing the heat in my cheeks would go away. "Anywhere you want, I guess."

She smiles at me briefly before her smile drew into a firm line. " I'll pick the next one but you better pick the one after. It's no fun if I'm dragging you around all day"

Her firmness was the same without any changes.

"H-hai." My heart hammered in my chest as she dragged me off to the arcade.

 _This is wrong._

* * *

She picked up her pair of boxing gloves, my eyes gazed over at the screen as the characters shuffled around. I tried putting in my best effort, but the screen flashed a bright red before the words 'You Lose' flew over my character.

 _I cannot shake it._

She removed her gloves and placed it on their holders, she wrapped her arm around me.

"Good try, Yukine." My mouth fell into a frown. I cannot hope it's alright.

My voice trailed off. "..but I didn't get to land that many punches on you." She placed her hand on my back and gently rubbed it, her face was close to mine.

My blush broke out over my face strongly without reason. _I felt sick._

"It's not about how many punches you throw in, but the time and dedication you went through to know how to do it properly. Even though this may not be the time, but someone told me you pave your destiny with your hands. I bet you can get something out that Yukine." Her eyes stared into my own.

I scratched my cheek. This is not the time, the other one must have been a dream.

"..Yeah."

She removed herself from me. "I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Her hand hovered near me. "No. You didn't." She smiled.

"So what ride would you like to go next?"

I was brought to my feet and stood beside her. "How about the Ferris Wheel?"

She entangled her fingers in mine.

"That's alright. I could probably see my home up there." I fell behind her as she tugged me forward. Her voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Why you standing there for? Let's go!"

I saw the growing line of people come into view with each stride I took alongside her.

 _This must be the real one._

* * *

We climbed inside the available seat and we ascended slowly into the sky. She was close to me and I felt her warmth seep into my clothes.

My body was assaulted with the feelings swirling inside me.

She spoke. "We barely did anything and the sun is setting."

I shifted in my spot wondering when the ride will end. I spoke to justify her following words. " I-I guess we were just too lost in having fun."

The wind fanned my hair against the cool metal, her grip on my arm tightened.

"Yeah I suppose." The vessel hummed as we went higher.

I felt emotions piling inside me, I felt ready to break as I anticipated the next moments.

"You know, Yukine, I never thought your eyes were so pretty. If I weren't lost in my school work I wouldn't mind staring into them."

My body trembled.

 _"It's a shame you probably don't feel the same way about me."_

I flew up from my side and held her against the seat.

I don't care if it's the same, I still want to know if this is real.

 _"What are you talking about? You don't know how you make me feel Hiyori."_ My breath amassed itself in small clouds as I heaved in her lap.

She pulled my head closer with her hand.

"I didn't think you love me that much, Yukine."

The same softness filled me to the brim with a wanton desire I couldn't have expected.

I closed my eyes as our kiss deepened.

I was filled with unwanted emotions.

* * *

I walked Hiyori home with her holding onto me. I found Yato wasn't here today too.

 **The same feet traveled over to her room inside the empty house.**

I threw on my pajamas when she was away in the bathroom. Not wanting to wait for her, I wrapped myself with her sheets and closed my eyes.

Before I could be pulled into sleep her arms wrapped around me from behind.

Darkness filled the space as I fell into the world I couldn't understand; my mind.

* * *

 **A purity born from discomfort. A purity blessed with purpose. A purity plagued with regret. A purity plagued with love.**

* * *

I felt my body weighted with a softer one, molding against me. I saw it was Hiyori.

Her mouth breathed a breathy moan. "Yukine~"

My body was stiff inside the covers.

"Shh, don't be rigid." My hands were pinned at my sides.

I was filled with confusion and the overwhelming emotions that filled before.

She trailed her hands over the expanse of my chest. I was left bare in her presence.

I wanted to shield myself from her.

"Stop struggling." She pressed her mouth against me and again the roots of desire coiled inside me.

I can't even move my mouth.

She proceeded to lavishly fill my mouth with her quivering tongue, I was hit with an unfathomable feeling.

 _A shinki must not feel lust._

Her hair blocked my vision. I felt hypersensitive to everything she did.

I felt myself slowly succumbing to her. I wanted to fill her with every possible emotion coursing through me.

 _A shinki must not be greedy._

I pushed her onto the sheets feeling reason flying from my mind.

I wanted her to myself and no one else can experience such a feeling with her.

 _A shinki must not be selfish._

She did not resist me as I smothered my nose into her neck, leaving bruising kisses.

She moaned, but it did not quench my hunger.

I wanted her to writhe in my affections. _She will be mine._

I ripped off her remaining articles of clothing and barreled my way inside. I was gentle to her trembling form.

I pushed forward wanting to know if this is real.

Her moans filled my ears as I hastened my pace.

I growled as something left from my careless stature.

She screamed as loud as she can as she loosely wrapped her arms around me.

I laid beside her as the emotions that filled me left me without another trace.

I felt the tug of sleep, falling deeper into my mind.

 _Things will be alright._

 ** _A shinki can love, but it cannot tie itself to a lover. Any thought, any feeling, any moment of these thoughts should be forever banished for it will end the reason for their existence. You cannot run._**

* * *

Two figures formed silhouettes under the moon's rays.

 _"Our plan has succeeded",_ the man spoke on top of the roof.

 _"We cannot allow them to get back to him",_ said the shorter figure beside him.

 _"He must die."_

 _"And we must vanquish the one who will stand between our two worlds."_

 _"If we don't we will see the one who will become the end to our existence."_

 _"The child of none."_ They simultaneously said before fading into the night.

 **We will face the new god.**

* * *

Oh, oh I tried. Haven't seen much of Hiyori x Yukine, it kinda made me a little mad. Hopefully this is good. And if you want more chapters tell me I'm all ears. Have a good day. =^..^=


End file.
